Love is a miracle
by n3th3rvlnd
Summary: a lot of grammars mistake here, sorry!love is a miracle and you wouldn't find out if u didn't read it hehehe pairing ShuxEiri and Fujix Hiro warning: very sad. my first gravitation fic so plz review!


Love is a miracle

Chapter one: prologue.

"Tonight news is about a guy whose we discovered died in the car accident. We think that he was going home after work when suddenly a multi combination vehicle crushed the other vehicle, which cause us a failure to investigate his identity. Because of this accident there were a lot of explosions near the accident but till now we only found the only victim…"

Boring.

Yuki turned off the television and glanced to the other side of the room where the clock hung ticklishly on the wall. It read 8 p.m. at night but the baka hadn't come home yet. Yuki crushed the 12th cigarette in the ashtray and drunk the 10th beer can. Today was 13th of February.

He had finish his novel earlier thinking to spend the night with his lover doing something useful but who knew the baka hadn't come home. When he put the can on the table, he heard the doorbell rung and made no attempt to open it. When the door banged to open to reveal his lover who runs to him and knocked him to lie on the sofa.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki tried to cover his ears with both hands and then pushed his lover roughly on the floor and stared piercely at him while the smaller one pouted with tears all over his face.

"Urusai, little brat! … You know what? Seeing you cries just like seeing a ghost that haunts me every night!!!!!!" Yuki growled under his breath and with this Yuki stood up and headed to the bedroom with a loud bang on the door, leaving Shuichi embitter in the middle of the dark living room.

"Shit!" Yuki cursed under his breath, after a moment he heard some noise outside his door. It definitely was his baka.

"…Yuki, can you spend the night with me on the couch?" Shuichi was pleading with his unusual tone.

"It's raining outside and I'm afraid of the dark, Yuki."

Strange.

_"Raining?" _Yuki wondered hard because tonight news said that today wouldn't be raining.

"Then turn on the light." Yuki whispered to himself and after he thought very hard, in the last he opened the door and picked up his smaller lover to the couch, which make Shuichi clung to his lover with face on his lover's chest. They lay on the couch together while Shuichi tried to hug his lover even tighter in silence. When suddenly Shuichi broke the silence with mumble voice. 

"…Yuki, like I said before; even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can I be with you forever?" Shuichi mumbled in Yuki chest.

"…Aa." Yuki replied half-heartedly. But shuichi was pleased when suddenly something hit him and tears run down his cheeks again.

"…But Yuki, even thought I have the reason but what if I died, where will the reason go? And where will the love I gave you go and will it disappeared?"

"…Yuki, I'm afraid. Afraid that the love I have give you all this times will leaving you alone, afraid if the memories that I shared with you will floating in the sky and suddenly…plop, and disappeared together with me when I will fade away slowly…" Shuichi cried uncontrollable while grasping Yuki front shirt.

"Strange." Yuki mumbled to himself and tried to hold Shuichi's hand but quickly released it when he felt Shuichi hand was cold. He felt curious and frustrated.

"Baka! Don't cry! You are not dying, stupid! You still stay beside me here!"

"But Yuki I mean _what if_." Shuichi looked at him hard with tears all over his face.

"Then I won't let you died, baka. So stop crying." Yuki said under his breath but Shuichi could hear him clearly.

"How?" Shuichi asked suddenly with confused face while the tears still sloping freely down his cheeks.

"You said if u have a reason to stay with me, so I also have a reason to make you stay with me." Yuki looked down to Shuichi with a smirk on his lips.

"And if the love disappeared, I will find its then tie it with you forever. So promise me never ever cry for something ridiculous like this anymore!" Yuki once again tried to convince his lover and forcefully grabbed his lover's hand although it was very cold by now. "So don't you dare to leave me behind." He whispered in Shuichi's pink haired that he loved without knowing that a single tear already rolling downs his cheek.

"You know that I love you, right? So I promise to never leave you." Shuichi wiped his tears with Yuki chest and gave Yuki a big smile while the other still weeping to the other. Look at this made Shuichi rubbed his lover hair soothingly which looled him to the land of dream.

"Aa." Yuki answered while his eyes shuttered slowly to bring him to a land of sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the couch while the television still played the same program. He looked at the clock; it said 8:45 p.m. 

Strange.

Suddenly something on the television caught his sight with a photo of the Rock singer of Bad Luck.

"At last we have found out the identity of the victim of this accident and it was a shocking news that it was Shindou Shuichi the lead singer from Bad Luck. And the most shocking news is while we send him to hospital, his breath that we had found stopped, once more it start pounding with a weak beating!" the news reader mumbled in the middle of the chaos which caused Yuki couldn't understand what she was mumbling about but his heart knew it because the second tears rolling down his cheeks for the second time that night.

TBC 

A/N: Oh my GOD!!!!!! This my first Gravitation fiction but I pleased with what I have done, I intend to update on 12 of Feb but my Beta haven't send me back the original fiction so I update if without beta so plz!!!! don't be angry to me if there are many grammars mistake and OOC in this fic.

Yui~ chan, i'm very sorry to caused you a lot of trouble, sorry if I update this fic without waiting for you .!!!!! Maybe u'r very busy with ur own fic, sorry!!!!!!!!!

stop throwing me with stones but press the GO button and R+R!!!!!!!!!!! i need to know what do u think so I want to update the real story coz the main characters are Hiro and Suguru. THX!


End file.
